


Catch Me If You Can

by Echo_4127



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: I Had To, I did not write the fic but I made aesthetics for it, Its the best fucking thing ever, M/M, Minor Spoilers, i love this too much, look man I loved the fic so much I made aesthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_4127/pseuds/Echo_4127
Summary: Minor spoilers for the fic catch me if you can because the aesthetics are based on the story parts and this is legit the only way I can show this to the worldIf you clicked on this please GO READ IT IT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromission/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stolen Stradivarius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096544) by [chromission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromission/pseuds/chromission). 



Ricky Goldsworth: International Criminal 

C.C Tinsley: A Try Hard Detective Out To Catch Goldsworth

Part 1: The Stolen Stradivarius

Part 2: Gold Digging Goldsworth

Part 3: Dead Men Can't Sue

Part 4: A Delayed Prelude 

Part 5: Tinsels and Crystal Balls

Part 6 1/2: One Last Job Of A Scheme Most Irrational (I did 2 because that chapter was so fucking good and had so much going on)

(this one ends me btw because the last part of 6 is so fucking good poetic cinema cannot live up to it)

I cant wait for part 7 I seriously hope you enjoy these


End file.
